Déjà Vu Miss Everdeen?
by Fayth Grimmly
Summary: "But Katniss, you're far to old to be in the games." The man smiled evilly "But Primrose isn't" Katniss's and Peeta's lives were just becoming happy again. Until one day a terrifying familiar face from her past shows up saying the words she was so terrified to hear. "LET THE 76TH HUNGER GAMES COMMENCE!"
1. Prologue

**Katniss's POV**

It took a long time for me to really feel ok again. My nightmares got worse after Peeta and I's daughter Prim was born. She was 14 now, and the nightmares of her learning about the games, hating me for the death's I'd caused. Honestly I was worried over nothing. The day Prim really found out she seemed to almost accept it. She said she "Understood" and that we "Had to do what we did to stay alive". After Peeta and I's son Rye was born about a year ago my nightmares started to fade, having a normal family was comforting for me.

We got married a little over a year after the war ended, some people were surprised but when Prim was born a few months later there wasn't much room for curiosity as to why we got married so quickly.

Things changed a lot after the war. Districts were now called Cities or Towns and the old Capitol had the same power as the rest of the 13 Cities. Capitol was just the official term. Its main 'export' was news and broadcasting.

Everyone's lives moved on after the war, Effie lived in the Capitol as a journalist. A man named Anjelo Myralen was President now.

A few weeks after the war ended Annie showed up at our door, with a small baby bump. She lived with us until her and Finnick's son, Finnick Jr. was born, and then moved back to Four. We saw her at least twice a year. 'Finn' and Prim were good friends. I always thought it was funny that we named our kids after the people we'd lost. Most people had expected it to be painful to have the 'constant reminder of their deaths'. But if felt like more of an honorary thing.

Johanna never got married, but she adopted a kid from 8 whose family was killed in a protest, she lives in 7 now. Mom still lived in Four, she can't come back to 12. Haymitch still lives alone in the big house across the street; he loves hanging out with Prim. They play darts after school almost every day, he's like an uncle. A loud, drunk uncle...

Gale lived in Two with his family, a wife and daughter who was a little bit older than Prim. We didn't see him all that much, he went to all the memorial ceremonies, but we never really talked. Part of me wanted to have that friendship we used to have. But a bigger part of me knew how unlikely that was.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed little weird intro thing. :P There's actual story stuff is in the next chapter. **


	2. A Normal Day

**Prim's POV**

"I'm home!" I called stomping the snow off of my boots.

"Hey" Dad put his paint brush down and smiled, wiping the paint off his hands "How was school?"

"It was okay, can you help me with a project later? It's for history"

"Uh, sure. Maybe later okay? I'm almost done with this" I walked around the aisle to view his newest painting. It was of a young woman. She had bright orange hair, tied up into messy buns on the sides of her head. "Your mom called her Foxface"

"Was… was she in the games?"

"Yeah." He said looking at the painting. "Boy she was smart, she survived on her own until the very end."

"No allies?"

"Not one." Dad was always much more comfortable talking about the games than Mom was. I always asked him when I had a question. She always puts on a brave face" I don't want to treat her like my mother treated me" I heard her tell Haymitch. But I know she's in pain, even when she doesn't show it.

"Hey Prim" My mom smiled, coming downstairs "How was school?"

"Good, how's Rye?"

"He's perfect, a much quieter baby than you were, always crying, 'Waaaaahhh! Change me! Waaaaahh!'" She joked, hugging me.

"I was not like that!"

"Oh yes you were" She squeezed me tighter "Unless I held you and rocked you back and forth it was nonstop screaming!"

"Liar" I said, gasping for air "Dad! Help! She's choking me!" I laughed. I pushed her off lightly. There was a knock at the door, it was Haymitch

"Hey, I heard wailing from across the street! Could you keep it down? I- I'm just getting over a hangover!" He said, letting himself in.

"Haymitch you're always getting over a hangover!" Dad laughed closing the door

"Sorry Haymitch, we'll keep it down" Mom smiled "I was just trying to 'suffocate my daughter'" Lightly punching my shoulder.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs hiding from my psychotic parents!" I started running up the stairs

"What else do you except from these two?" Haymitch called up.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? It'll get more interesting later, I swear.**


	3. A Terrifying Image

**Katniss's POV**

I had just put Rye down for a nap, Peeta was hanging up his painting of Foxface in the extra room, where he liked to put all of his paintings, we called it his 'gallery'. He said he thought his tribute related paintings would make me depressed again if they were hung up around the house. But I liked the portraits; I would read in the gallery some times. It was quiet.

I twirled one of Rye's baby toys in between my fingers walking into the living room. The toy flew off my finger and rolled underneath the couch. "Damn it" I walked behind the couch and got down on my hands and knees and reached for the toy. Suddenly I heard the tv blare to life. Still not looking up from under the couch an all to familiar chime played loudly. I sat up quickly, my heart stopping when I saw the symbol. "PEETA!" I screamed. "PEETA!" Peeta barreled down the stairs, pausing when he saw what I did. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Katniss, it's probably another one of those documentaries about the games. It's ok" He rocked me back and forth holding me tightly. He looked over my shoulder, his stomach dropping to see the same thing on Haymitch's TV. It was a national broadcast. "It's ok" He whispered. "Katniss, it's going to be ok" We turned towards the tv in fear. The symbol still there, taunting us. The Capitol Insignia, as terrifying as it was 15 years ago.

* * *

**I'm realizing now how short these chapters are! Sorry about that :). The later chapters will be longer, I promise. Unless you like them shorter! Feedback would be great if you think there are any changes that need to happen :) **


	4. A World Shattered

**Katniss's POV**

The symbol remained on the screen for a few minutes. Peeta and I sat down on the couch. I curled up into his chest, his arms around me. Neither of us spoke. Even Peeta's comforting had stopped. We were frozen in place, waiting for something to happen. I was so glad Prim was upstairs, not able to see me like this. I was shaking in fear, tears brimming up, threatening to overflow. I wouldn't let them, if I did

I pushed Peeta away from me when the screen started to flicker. I sat up, leaning towards the screen. Time stopped when a bearded old man came into focus. The memory of the smell of blood and white roses ran through my mind. President Snow's face was on the screen. "Hello citizens of Panem" He spoke.

"Oh my god." Peeta leaned forward with me. He moved his arm, as if to wrap it around me. But stopped himself, knowing I was just going to push him away.

"As the Victory Tour is coming to a close, I would like to remind all of you to keep your minds focused on the upcoming 74th Hunger Games." The 74th. That was Peeta and I's first game. It's just an old video. It's a glitch feed, or a documentary. The broadcasters would turn it off soon and everything would be fine. "Being we are one year away from the Quarter Quell you should still be excited for this year's games. Who knows where the victor will come from this year!" I relaxed back into Peeta's arms. "And remember. To those of you possible tributes out there, you can still enter your name multiple times to feel your families and increase your chance of participating in the 74th..." He stopped.

"Why did he-" Peeta started to ask. Until the ex-president started to smile. It was a cruel, evil smile.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore" He started to laugh "Hello citizens of Panem. How've you been these past 15 years?"

"No." I felt like screaming, but I couldn't. 2 minutes ago my life was happy, I was so sure everything was going to be ok. Now everything around me began to crumble. He seemed to be looking directly into my eyes. "Please... this can't be real..."

"Just so you know, your 'president' Anjelo Myralen, is just a pretty face. I've been around the whole time. 'Choked on his own blood'? Please!" He laughed "Now that you all know the truth. I feel like it's time to reinstate some old traditions, keep the patriotism up!" Peeta turned to see Haymitch yell something fowl at his television.

"It's just another nightmare." I told myself. I let the tears fall freely now, my life as I knew it, the safe, happy life style was over. There was no way anything would just be the same. Prim, Peeta, Rye, Haymitch… they were all in danger now.

"Of course the Hunger Games will be re-instated" He said calmly, smiling evilly.

"No, No, NO!" I wanted to run and hide forever. Images of my sister, Rue, Glimmer, Cato, Mags. Their faces, dying in front of me.

"Mom?" Prim stood behind the couch. I wondered how much she'd heard. "Mom what's going on? Is- oh my god" She leaned against the back of the couch; Peeta placed his hand over hers.

"Being a newly instated series of games... There should be some special rules hmm?" I stopped breathing. "During the last game the tributes were reaped from living victors. That sure was entertaining; I'd love to see it again"

"Peeta-" He wrapped his arms around me, fearing the same thing I was. "Peeta, oh god. I can't. I can't go back into the arena. I can't!" I cried. I didn't care if Prim saw me like this, I couldn't help it. I didn't look at her, but I was sure she was just as scared as the rest of us were.

"I picked out the special rules myself, and honestly I like them a lot. They're even better than revenge." Peeta tensed up.

"But Katniss" Snow smiled, somehow knowing what I was thinking. "You're far too old to be in the games now." There was a very painful silence. No one moved, or spoke. Until he took a deep breath "But Primrose isn't"


	5. A Confused Girl

**Prim's POV**

"The tributes, for the 76th Hunger Games shall be reaped from the children of surviving Victors and Rebels from the 'war'" No one moved, I don't think anyone even breathed. Children of victors and rebels… "Instead of using our regular scheduling, the tributes will be reaped in 3 days' time. To keep the excitement going" He smiled "Have a nice three days Mocking Bird." The television flickered and turned off, leaving us in silence.

I backed away slowly, shaking my head. "I… I have to…" I started shaking. Mom kept her stare on the television, but Dad turned to look at me, his eyes full of pain.

"This isn't happening" Mom finally spoke, her tears were gone, but she was still shaking just as much as I was.

"Real" Dad told himself, he did this sometimes, I still didn't understand why.

"I can't- I don't know how to…" I quickly ran out the front door into the street.

"Prim!" My dad called running out after me, stopping himself when he saw the planes and hovercrafts flying through the sky. Haymitch ran outside of his house, his hand bleeding. He'd smashed something.

"God damn it! Peace keepers!" He yelled as the ships landed somewhere near town hall. I ran my hands through my hair, breathing heavy. He started yelling profanities to the sky.

"I can't. I can't." I told myself over and over again "I can't." The ground was spinning and everything started to blur. My knee felt weak and suddenly I was in Haymitch's arms as he carried me into my house. He laid me down on the couch. I t felt like I was falling, but much much faster. Mom kneeled down at my side, her lips were moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. It sounded like everyone had a pillow over their face while they were taking. She tried to shake me awake as the world around went black.


	6. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Soooo I realized that I had an error when I started this story. I said it was 15 years after Mocking Jay, and then President Snow said had been 25 years. Sorry about that :P**

**I've corrected the story, if you read the previous chapters before Feb 7th 2014, GO BACK AND READ NOW. **

**Thanks :)**

_**-Fayth Grimmly**_


	7. A Dart Game

**Prim's POV**

I woke up in my bed, wearing a lose t-shirt and my under wear with a wet towel on my forehead. Sitting up I looked out the window, it was around noon. Standing up was difficult and I had to hold myself up against the wall. I pulled on a pair of loose sweat pants and walked downstairs. The place was a mess; there were pillows and blankets everywhere, make-shift beds all over the living room. I slowly walked into the Kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table reading. "Prim!" She pulled me into a tight hug "Oh Prim, I actually thought I'd lost you" _Not yet._ I thought.

"What happened?" I asked slowly sitting down at the table.

"You went into shock, scared the hell out of all of us." She took a deep breath. "You've been asleep for about a day.

"A DAY?" I sat up a little, one day had past, giving me only two days left until I was thrown into the games. "A- any other broadcasts?" Mom sat down next to me, her eyes sad, she'd been crying.

"Haymitch was assigned as your mentor… He- he told me he'd do the best he could to keep you alive."

"I'll try mom, I promise." I know she'd said the same thing to my Aunt Primrose 16 years ago. I started to think about the games. "Who'll be the boy? Not Rye-"

"No, of course not. Any empty slots will be filled in with regular reaping, so a boy from town will be reaped… Finn's here."

"What? Why?" I had hardly though about Finn, only one of us was going to get out of that arena alive…

"And Annie, and Johanna and Phoenix. They all came in last night after the broadcast, traveling between towns… _districts_ it hasn't been cut off yet. They have to go back tonight." As if on cue my Dad, Haymitch and Finn walked through the kitchen door.

"Prim!" Dad hugged me tightly "Are you ok?"

"I guess…" I shrugged. Finn smiled awkwardly at me. I tried to not think about the fact that in a week we'd both be fighting for our lives, possibly against each other.

"Wow, Finn, you look just like your dad, it's freaky" Haymitch laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's what I'm told." The rest of the 'impromptu weekend' is kind of a blur now. It quickly transitioned to tips for when we're in the arena, to everyone just being depressed for several hours. The house stayed quiet while everyone let it stew that this was the last time we'd ever be together. Johanna was angry 90% of the time, swearing, breaking things. She cut slits into several of Dad's paintings. Mom got mad and threatened to shoot her down (Even though she hadn't really used her bow in 3 or 4 years) until Dad calmed her down, saying Johanna was just getting rid of her anger and that he didn't mind. Annie started to have her weird ticks more often. Finn had learned how to calm her down over the years, making him 'Even more like his Dad'. After everybody left it was just me, Mom, Rye and Dad. The house was really quiet. On the last day I walked over the Haymitch's. It was a bio-hazard in there. There was food left out, unfinished drinks and shattered glass everywhere. While it was usually somewhat messy, this was a new kind of gross. I walked into find a puke soaked Haymitch asleep at the table.

"Wake up Haymitch!" He jolted up quickly, not wanting me to dump cold water on him like my mom always told me to do.

"Wha- what do you want?" He asked, wiping some vomit off his chin

"Get cleaned up, I wanna play darts"

"No. I'm 'drinking away the pain'" He said sarcastically

"Up. Now. This is my last day alive remember?" He frowned and quickly went upstairs.

I started to clear off the table and put dishes in the sink. 45 minutes later he came down in a fresh shirt and a poorly cleaned face. "It took 45 minutes to do that?"

"Yes, you said you wanted to play, let's play" We'd started playing darts together about 4 years ago, he'd just realized I was tall enough to hit relatively near the board, and decided I _had_ to play with him. Now it was one of my favorite ways to just blow off steam. I was actually pretty good.

"You know." I said, pulling the darts off the board from our previous game "I realized something."

"Yeah? What? That it's rude to wake someone up when you know they have a hang over?"

"No. I realized how damaged everyone is." He stopped mid-throw, looking at me. I waited for him to respond, when he didn't I continued. "I always knew the games left…" I paused, trying to find the right words "…Scars. But after the announcement… The scars seemed more obvious."

"Hmm."

"Joanna's was even angrier, Annie's been practically unapproachable, couldn't get closer than 6 feet to her and she'd go into hysterics… You're drinking more-"

"Am not! I- I- I'm drinking just the same!" He said as if he couldn't figure out how to get his point across.

"Sure, you always drink 8 hard liquor cocktails a night." I said motioning towards the sink of dirty dishes. "Anyways… Dad's been, distant- from me at least. He's always with mom, talking to her, asking her questions, answering her questions. He's hardly said 2 words to me. I mean I know I'm as good as dead-"

"N- Now- Now you wait just a second-"

"I'm going to die Haymitch! What else do you expect from a girl who's grown up in a world of 'freedom'? Mom never even taught me how to shoot once. She's been difficult as well. She can't even look at me! I mean what the Hell? Some help she's been-"

"Damn it Prim!" Haymitch slammed his darts on the table and turned towards me quickly "Imagine, people dying in front of you! Screaming for your help! But you're too concerned with yourself to help them! Their life on your conscience for the rest of your life. A child's blood running down your knife as you watch their eyes roll back, and you know you caused a family to lose a child, a woman to cry out in agony! But you don't care! You just don't fucking care! It just means 1 less person in your way! In your way to a life of pain, agony and being forced to never be sober. Because if you are, the only thing you can hear are their screams, begging for you to not kill them! Imagine if those pleas were all you heard a- a- a and the image of their twisted, mangled bodies it's all you see when you close your eyes!" He was furious, and it scared me, I quickly processed everything he'd said. Burning tears started streaming down my face.

"I- I'm sorry…"

"Prim, god." Haymitch said sadly, relaxing his muscles. "I shouldn't've-"

"I never really thought about the games before… Killing other kids… it-"

"It leaves scars… Which we heal with our own methods. Mine just happens to be a little bit a booze"

"Yeah" I laughed, wiping away my tears "A 'little bit'" He stood up in the 'throwing position' and aimed a dart.

"You gotta plan?" He asked, throwing the dart at the board, scoring an 8 "_Still a little bit drunk_" I thought

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to go all heroic on me, saying that your friends have to live and not you?"

"No. I'm just going to go in there, a- and hope I don't have to fight them"

"Psht, sure."

"Shut up. You asked for my plan, that's my plan."

"You could _easily_ get allies. You're friends with a few of 'em"

"But then we'd have a chance of being the last one's left. And I can't-" I stopped myself.

"That's your problem, you keep saying, 'I can't, I can't" He said, mimicking my voice. "In the games it's "I can and I will to help me survive.""

"Well I'm sorry if I haven't been able to prepare for this!" I threw a dart a little too hard, causing it to be driven deep into the bull's eye.

"Nice throw" Haymitch nodded "Listen kid, no one's ready for this. Which is why you've gotta make sure you're observing everything. Any hints, winks, smiles. And whatever you do, don't do anything, _anything_, the capitol wouldn't like."


	8. The Reaping Day

**Prim's POV**

I woke up around 3 am the day of the reaping. I was sweating and shaking and there were defiantly tears. I didn't remember what the nightmares were, but I had a pretty good guess. I got dressed in jeans and a sweater and snuck down the hall. I paused when I walked past Mom and Dad's room. I leaned my ear to the door, silence. I slowly opened the door and creeped inside. I quietly dug through mom's jewelry box until I found it. My 'token'. I snuck back out and continued down the hall and into Rye's bedroom. We'd recently redecorated a little, replacing the wood on the crib and putting a brand new rocking chair in the corner. I turned on the lamp instead of the main light, not wanting to wake him up. But being a baby he didn't always understand that night meant sleep so he was already wide awake. He stood up in his crib and reached out to me babbling.

"Shhh" I smiled, lifting him out of the crib, sadly Dad's strength wasn't genetic and I thought a 9 month old was 'pretty heavy'.

"Hi Rye" I smiled. I sat down in the rocking chair putting him in my lap. I handed him a toy and watched him play with it. "I'm going to miss you a lot. I'd ask if you're gonna miss me too but you're just a baby. You won't even notice I'm gone…" He looked at me and smiled

"Bab dab la no ma" He babbled waving his arms around

"Oh really? Why, that is so interesting! Tell me more!" I smiled bobbing him up and down with my knee. "You won't give Mom and Dad to much trouble will you?" I ruffled his brown hair and lifted him back up. "Sorry buddy, time for bed"

"Bada qwo bo" He reached out to me, not want me to go just yet.

"I know buddy, I don't want to go either.

* * *

I snuck downstairs and grabbed an apple before putting on my coats and boots and heading outside. It had snowed the night before, a lot. The world seemed to have gone on stand still since the broadcast. The stores were still open, but most people stayed home. School was cancelled to let kids stay home with their families. I walked through the alleys and small roads around town, pulling my hood up so it covered most of my face. If a peace keeper saw me I'd be in huge trouble for sure. The new curfew was from 7:00 pm to 4:00 am. Anyone caught out after curfew could be shot. No questions asked. Except me of course, I'd probably just be dragged home or worse, to the justice building for an 'early reaping'. As the clock struck 4 I relaxed and walked onto the main road. No one was required to work; reaping day was a 'holiday' after all. But people were still out and about, buying food, selling food. They would smiled sadly when they saw me. Comments ranged from "Oh Prim, the poor dear…" to "This is all her mother's fault; if my son's reaped I'll slit her throat".

I kept walking on, clearing my thoughts. "Prim!" I heard a voice call after me "Wait up!" I turned around and smiled. It was Hooper, she was in most of my classes in school. We talked sometimes, but we weren't really friends "Hey… How are you?" She asked when she caught up to me.

"I'm ok…" I sighed, watching my breath in the cold air "How are you?"

"To be honest, scared. I don't want anyone to die. How did no one figure out Snow was alive? They're idiots that's-"

"Shhhh! My mom said it's bad to talk about... them in public."

"Sorry. I'm not used to this yet."

"Trust me, I'm not either..."

"My mom said the reason you're being reaped isn't just for revenge."

"What?" I was confused, what else would it be for? All of the victors and rebel's children were going to be reaped, no better reason than revenge

"She said if you die in the arena, your family'll be heart broken. So heartbroken that the Mocking Jay might not be able to lead a war to take town the Capitol for good." I'd forgotten that the history books had my mom down as a 'brilliant war general'. But her 'theory' was pretty ridiculous.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think she's right."

"Oh great, no pressure…"

"Oh no! That's not what I meant. I just meant that… you know… I wish there was a way to keep you from being reaped, than Katniss won't get so broken hearted, and she'll lead a war to save everybody!"

"Hooper my mom can't-" I was interrupted by an announcement blaring through the town square.

"Attention District Twelve. Report to your homes immediately! The Reaping is to take place in 3 hours. 100% attendance is required."

"Well, I'll see you at the reaping…"

"Yeah. See you then" I turned and quickly walked aroud the corner. As soon as I was out of Hooper's view I ran home. I went in through the back door and threw off my boots and coat just as Dad came into the Kitchen.

"Morning Prim." He yawned tucking his button up shirt into some brown pants. He pulled me into a hug. "Time to get ready."

I went upstairs to find an ornate box sitting on my bed. "It arrived for you this morning…" I hadn't noticed my Mom sitting on my desk. She handed me a letter address "Miss Primrose Mellark, Victor's Village. –C" Inside was a key, I slowly unlocked and opened the box, my mom gasped. Inside of the box was long sleeved light blue dress that went down to the floor. It was knitted from silk and the blue at the end of each sleeve slowly faded into white. It had a simple light brown cardigan with it. It was simple yet beautiful.

"The Capitol sent this?" I asked, my mom nodded slowly, as if thinking.

"I guess they want you to look your best..." She said, leaving me alone to get ready. I took a warm shower and put on a little bit of mascara, just the normal amount I wore. I picked up the dress and slipped it over my head. I expected it to be small but it fit almost perfectly. The sleeves were a little long, but the dress itself was just fitted enough to not be tight but also not leave me drowning in fabric. I pulled the cardigan on with it and a pair of boots. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and slowly went downstairs, mentally saying goodbye to my home.

"You look beautiful Prim" Dad smiled. Mom had a blue blouse on with a white skirt. Her hair was braided up into a bun. We met Haymitch out in the court yard and the four of us approached town square. I felt like I was being walked to my execution. I practically was.

* * *

**Yeeahhhh I gave up on the whole "Start each chapter with an A thing."**


	9. The Reaping

**Katniss's POV**

Even though Prim was the only girl eligible for the reaping, the whole district was asked to attend. Well, 'ask' is a lose term. More like "Come the reaping or we nuke your whole street." As we walked down the road I worried about the future. I wondered if Rye would be reaped when he got older. I worried about what this all meant. Had we really all just been played this whole time? Left thinking that we were free and equal when in reality we were just as oppressed as before? I guess this was what it was like back when the First Hunger Games was instated.

Despite what some people may think, I really hate having people staring at me. I haven't told anyone but ever since the Victory Tour I've had this irrational fear that everyone was always expecting me to say something inspiring whenever I'm in front of a crowd. So I felt like I was naked on live TV when the four of us arrived at the Justice Building. The whole damn district turned to see their 'hero'. As we walked Prim towards the girl's check-in desk; no line of course; I looked around me. I saw women, whispering comforting words to me, men giving me sad looks, so thankful that it wasn't their own daughters getting reaped. At least this year.

We walked Prim down to the 'line'. "They're just going to take a little blood and mark down your name. Ok?"

"Yeah… Mom I-"

"Move along." A female peacekeeper yelled. Prim quickly obeyed and hurried towards the desk while Peeta, Haymitch and I made out way around the queue. She flinched when the man at the desk grabbed her wrist and pricked her finger. I watched her, unable to take the worried look off my face.

"Déjà vu, Miss Everdeen?" An older peacekeeper whispered cruelly in my ear. I took a deep breath and waited for Prim to be done with her test. As we walked toward the girl side of the courtyard I resisted the urge to hold her hand as we walked, knowing she would be mortified.

"Prim, listen to me." I said stopping her. "We'll see you on the other side ok? After the reaping they'll take you into the Justice Building for your goodbyes. It's going to be ok"

"I know" Her voice caught. Peeta gave her a quick yet sincere hug and I kissed her forehead. I held back tears as I watched her disappear into the mob of other girls. Peeta, Haymitch and I turned and walked back to the crowd of parents.

"It's different." Peeta said absentmindedly

"Hmm?" Haymitch leaned over, still pushing his way through the crowd trying to get us closer to the stage.

"The feel of the reaping. The fear of the Capitol is still here. But people seem more… sad almost."

"They're not sad. They're happy that their daughters aren't being reaped."

"Katniss-"

"Hello everyone." A familiar cheery voice rang out over the speakers. "Ha… Happy Hunger Games" I looked up onto the stage to see a saddened Effie Trinket on stage, big bright wig and all. "Welcome, welcome, welcome… Before we begin, we have a very special film for you, brought to you all the way from the Capitol. The time has come to select one courageous young man… and woman for the… honor of representing District 12 in the 76th newly reinstated Hunger Games!" The same speech as always. The large screen flickered as the video began to play. It was the same one that they played 15 years ago. I watched Effie's eyes scan the crowd until she focused on the girl's crowd. I knew she was looking at Prim. A lone tear streamed down her cheek, but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with a fake smile.

As the video came to an end Effie stepped back up to her mic, brightening up quickly. "And now a very special message from our loyal, President Snow." There was an eerie pause as the video started.

"Hello Panem. I, President Snow would like to personally congratulate you on how you've held yourselves together while I've been 'away'. I would now like to clarify the rules for this oh so special Hunger Games." He picked up a decorated note card as two large glass bowls were rolled onto the stage. One full of hundreds of names, the other empty except for one slip of paper. "The tributes, for the 76th Hunger Games shall be reaped from the children of the surviving Victors and Rebels from the 'war'. This 'war' as you all know is referring to the _failed _rebellion that took place 15 years ago." I bit my tongue to keep me from cursing. I looked around the girls' crowd until I saw Prim's blond ponytail. She was surrounded by what looked like a shield of 12-18 year olds. The two girls on either side of her were holding her hands. Another had her hand on Prim's shoulder, whispering what I hoped were comforting words. "Happy Hunger Games Panem" The president finished and the screen flickered blank.

Effie cleared her throat "May I please introduce this year's District 12 mentor, Haymitch Abernathy." Haymitch made his way to the stage and half smiled, waving, acting like everything was normal.

"How are you Haymitch?" Effie asked stepping away from the mic.

"I'm doing great Effie, and completely sober! No falling for me!" He smiled then turned to stand near the back of the stage.

"That's wonderful!"

"_For now…_" He muttered under his breath, causing Effie to frown a little.

"Now, President Snow has decided to be a little, unorthodox this year and reap the boys first!" She walked towards the bowl and theatrically pulled a name out of the bowl. Holding it up she walked back to the microphone, I could almost see pain behind her shell of make-up and smiles.

Clearing her throat she fiddled with opening the card. Peeta glanced at the boys group; the terror on their faces was more than obvious.

"Our male victor is… Grover Plains!" A slow sign followed by a quiet sob escaped a woman's lips that felt as loud and as painful as a scream would have been. I watched as a boy, at least 16; slowly walk to the stage, taking his place next to Effie. His eyes watched the crowd, looking for any sign of hope that he'd be saved, or that someone would volunteer for him. But of course that didn't happen.

"And now… the girl tri- tribute." I could see Effie was mustering up her strength for this. The last time we'd seen Effie was Christmas about two months before. We'd seen her every Christmas before that as well. Prim had grown up having Effie visit as if she was an Aunt or something.

She slowly walked to the bowl and grabbed the one name out of the bottom. I looked back at Prim, she had her eyes closed. I couldn't breathe. I felt this heavy pain on my chest as I knew in a matter of seconds the two words would be spoken that would shatter me.

"Primrose Mellark." Effie said, the smile was gone. The façade was gone. It was just a woman up there, a prop, an actress. And she couldn't play her part much longer until she would break down. Effie backed away from the microphone a bit as Prim emerged from the crowed into the path.

Peeta held my hand tight as we watched Prim slowly walk towards the stage, eyes dead ahead. She looked at Haymitch; I could tell he was itching for a drink. So was I. As Prim was about to reach the stage four words broke the silence. Four words that shocked the entire district, and possibly all of Panem.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

* * *

**Soooo, sorry for not updating for 12 million years! [More like 16 days...] Anyways, more chapters soon!**


	10. The Volunteer

**Prim's POV**

My heart stopped. I watched Effie and Haymitch stare in shock at the girl behind me. I turned quickly to see a girl about my age, standing tall in the middle of the walkway. Wiping the blurry tears from my eyes I felt the blood rush from my face when my vision cleared and I saw who it was the volunteered.

"HOOPER!" A woman yelled pushing her way through the crowd. I ran towards Hooper.

"Hooper what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I thought about what we talked about earlier Primrose! If you're not in the games-"

"Prim!" I heard my mom yell, trying to get through the crowd, Dad following behind.

"If you're not in the games, the rest of the world still has a chance."

"Hooper... No…"

"The lives of the many are more important to the lives of the few. I read it somewhere and now I get it. Prim, this isn't just for you, it's for everyone-"

"Hooper… I…"

"Prim? Prim!" My parents reached the aisle just as Hooper's mother did. They started running towards the two of us.

"What the HELL are you doing Hooper?! Honey I-"

"Prim are you ok?" My Dad asked me. We both ignored out parents and kept talking.

"It's ok! I can do this. I'm pretty good with a sword. Remember when we were kids-"

"Hooper those were broomsticks and we were playing pirates! Nowhere near the same as-" I stopped when I saw the peace keepers surrounding us. They grabbed Hooper's mom and my Mom and Dad and started dragging them back the crowd.

"No! Get off- GET OFF ME!" Mom yelled kicking and punching. Dad wrestled against the peace keeper holding him but eventually they gave up and watched Hooper and I continue to argue.

"Hooper, this is insane-" I stopped myself. Why was I arguing with the person who'd saved me from literally certain death? Although I was letting Hooper go to hers…

"It's Ok Prim. I've thought about it and… It's ok…"

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Hooper's mother yelled at my parents.

"I DIDN'T _MAKE_ YOUR DAUGHTER VOLENTEER!"

"HEY!" A voice yelled over Effie's microphone. It was Haymitch. "Let's try to keep this civilized? Can't we remember that this is a _televised _event?"

"_Damn, sober Haymitch is a logical Haymitch" _I thought. He backed away and motioned for Effie to take the mic.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" Effie's voice echoed over the crowd, silencing everyone. "Please dear, come on to the stage dear, introduce yourself" I grabbed Hooper's hand and we walked down towards the stage. Our parents were waiting at the end by the stage. When we reached I gave her a quick hug as a thank you but a peace keeper grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into my mom. Mom hugged me tight as Hooper climbed onto the stage. "What's your name dear?"

"Hooper Greene." She said quietly.

"Well, I would like to introduce to you your district 12 tri-"

"Miss Trinket? A word?" The head peacekeeper interrupted.

"Hmm? Yes?" Effie stepped away from the microphone. Mom, Dad and I turned to go back into the crowd when someone grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing? Someone volunteered, she doesn't have to-" Another peacekeeper grabbed Dad's shoulders and held him where he was. Effie approached the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we appear have a message from the Capitol itself." She unfolded a violet slip of paper and read the slip "Oh my…" The peacekeeper that grabbed firmed his grip on my arms as Effie read the slipping confusion. "There's been a change…" She managed to say, frowning.

"What's going on?" Hooper mouthed to me.

"No idea" I mouthed back.

"A new rule changed as been announced… Volunteering as Tribute for the Hunger Games is a federal offence, Volunteering is now illegal." The crowd was silent except for a few gasps. Mom looked at me, knowing what the 'new rule' meant. "And is… punishable by DEATH?! What?" Effie looked around confused. The crowd roared to life. There were shocked gasps; angry swears to the capitol, the whole district looked like they were ready to murder someone.

"Hooper!" Hooper's mother yelled watching her daughter get pushed to her knees on stage.

"No! Hooper!" I kicked the peacekeeper in the knee and ran up to the stage, dodging about 5 peacekeepers.

"GET OFF ME! NO!" Hooper yelled as a peace keeper put the gun to her head.

"Oh my!" Effie hurried to the other end of the stage averting her eyes; Grover following behind her. Haymitch ran towards Hooper but another Peacekeeper grabbed him and knocked him out with the butt of a gun.

"Haymitch!" My Dad yelled trying to wrestle out of the grip of 4 peacekeepers. I finally made my way to the stage and ran towards Hooper; I almost made it until two peace keepers grabbed me.

"Hooper!" I tried to bit the arm of one of the peacekeepers, drawing blood. He kicked me in the thigh, sending me to my knees. "No!"

"Don't I get some last words?!" Hooper yelled somewhat sarcastic. She mustered up some strength and shouted "I guess this is cool, I'll be in the history books as the first casualty! Suck it Snow!" She laughed. I wrestled against the men holding me and stood up.

"Hooper! No-" The female peacekeeper punched me in the gut, I hurled forward, struggling to keep in my breakfast. My vision blurred and I looked up at Hooper.

"Prim! You can do it! Primro-" Gun-shot.

The district went dead silent. I felt what I thought might be tears run down my face as the peace keepers released me letting my sit on my knees, holding my stomach. I turned to the district; they were looking at my face, shocked. As what I assumed was tears continued to drip down my face I realized it was on my forehead as well. I wiped it away with my hand and was horrified by the sight. Blood. Hooper's blood.

"HOOPER! MY BABY!" Her mother cried, the pain in her voice was so strong I swear I felt pain as well. Dad offered her his hand, but she latched on to him, sobbing into his shoulder. Effie and Grover were escorted back to the microphone. She was holding a new cue card.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." She began "May that serve as a warning, to all those in Panem who have the _slightest _idea of rebelling." Effie's voice caught as Hooper's body was carried away. I scanned the crowd for my parents, seeing neither of them. I was grabbed around my waist and lifted to my feet. I looked up to see it was Haymitch helping me. He had a blue and black bruise on his forehead from where the gun hit him. "I would like to introduce the Tributes for the 76th Hunger Games. Grover Plains…" Haymitch and I were escorted next to Grover. "…and Primrose Mellark."


End file.
